


Progression

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Attraction, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Gen, Idols, Kid Clint Barton, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progression of their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progression

Every person during their childhood,  
Idolized Captain America.  
But not Clint Barton.  
He idolized Bucky Barnes.  
He was a sniper with an exceptional aim.  
Clint had a good aim, even as a child.  
Clint thought Bucky was the most handsome man.  
Meeting Captain America was nice.  
Being friends with him, even better.  
Clint liked when Steve talked about Bucky.  
It gave him a lot of insights about his idol.  
Finding out that Bucky was the Winter Soldier was a shock.  
Meeting him was even more so.  
The man was broken, but wanted to get better.  
Clint never imagined falling in love with his childhood hero.  
It was a surprise when the feeling were reciprocated.  
Clint went from idolizing Bucky Barnes to loving him.

Most people assume that at first,   
Bucky and Clint never got along due to,  
The former lover of both, Natasha Romanov.  
They aren't wrong.   
But Clint isn't jealous because Natasha mover on.  
It's who she moved on with.  
Clint always loved the Soldier or Barnes.  
And not heroe worship too.  
So he acts like a jackass towards Bucky.   
And then Natasha forgets him.  
A part of Clint is giddy.   
He can finally have a chance.   
They start a physical relationship,   
And soon it escalates.  
Clint is happy Bucky came to him for comfort.   
They both are lost causes when it came to women.   
Bucky and his affectionate gazes fill Clint's life.  
The cool metal arm when they want it rough.  
Clint knows he is in pretty deep.  
He likes it.

 

When Steve brings Bucky to the tower, Clint instantly thinks what a mess the man is.  
But he understands what a fucked u brain can do.  
Clint starts bonding with him.  
Bucky seemed silent first, only talking to Steve and occasionally Natasha.  
But after some weeks Bucky starts to open up.  
The dangerous Winter Soldier is also sarcastic and snarky.  
He gives Clint and Tony a run for their money.  
Bucky starts bonding with Clint.  
They go for runs.  
Spend time at the range.  
Watch TV and movies.  
Clint helps Bucky adjust to this century.  
And occasionally, Clint cooks for Bucky.  
One day Bucky kisses him.  
And says he has fallen in love with Clint.  
Clint reciprocates.  
They slide into a relationship very easily.


End file.
